phoenixriverafandomcom-20200215-history
Sanaz Vega
Sanaz Vega is said to be an interesting character. Personality Described as loyal and giving, Sanaz, known to friends as "San," is also kind, strong-minded, wise, intelligent, territorial, and stubborn, as well as a bit of a dreamer. Interests Sanaz is also a pink belt in karate, the female junior assistant alongside Phoenix (the male junior assistant) and her instructor. It's been recognized that San also has a gift in singing (an Alto), though she's never been one to jump at the opportunity to share that with anybody. She's participated in performances with her older brother, Joseph, and Phoenix and Levi. A level 6 competitive gymnast, Sanaz has won a few medals and trophies, and has been working in gymnastics since she was two years old. She's also been working towards teaching herself calligraphy, being one to aim towards elegance and grace, putting that aside for a moment, Sanaz is also a head choreographer for a dance team. Relationships & Sexuality Sanaz, identifying as straight has spoken on what attracts her attention in a lover. She's reiterated plenty of times that personality is definitely a factor, but otherwise: * Height * Eyes * Hair * Foreign accents She never fails to surprise with her choice in love. Sanaz is a love interest of many, but has only had one relationship prior to her current. One of her best friends, Nicole, has said before, "Sanaz is like a manager, she has this grasp on logic, and tries only to build them up." Quotes "In my life, I've never been told I can not do something, limits were not set for me as I grew up. As my brother taught me, there's a difference between expectation and limitation, ambition and struggle. They're not the same, though often mistaken for each other. The road that life guides you through lies in understanding of this." "I don't play hard to get, but I'll never let myself be that girl that's been 'passed around.' I strive to be that girl where my lover's associates ask, 'Wow, how'd you end up with a girl like that?' I do not only want to be proud of myself, I want to make the people I care for most proud as well." "I could never say that I don't believe in hatred. I believe in damaged minds and damaged reputation. I don't believe in hatred without reason, I do not hate anybody, granted there are people that have taken actions to hurt me, and actions to try and break me down. I have my limits, I can be hurt. I refuse to allow myself to be broken on the terms of hatred. I want to be broken on the terms of equality. I want to be broken for a controversial issue, not for an issue that somebody has with me." "I know I don't walk alone, I know I have people by my side. That does not mean that without them I am nothing, though I haven't built myself. I'm reliant on them because they're there, but that doesn't mean I'd suffocate without them. I love them to death, I'd take a bullet for any of them, but if there's suddenly a twist of fate, I refuse to just disappear." "My parents have done some horrible things for themselves. Regardless of said situations they've put themselves in, and how much easier life would be had they chosen better, they are still my parents, and while they messed up the first chance I had, I somehow got a second. I don't think they've changed, I don't trust them, but I love them. They may have created who I am physically, but I love them for showing me just how difficult life can be. But I'm still young, and I'm only growing. Physically growing, yes of course, mentally as well. I'm glad I didn't have that perfect childhood."